Chasing Pavements
by Artemis08Luna
Summary: Kara sings for Barry and Oliver. OR: Barry's blind, Kara's deaf and Oliver's mute, but that doesn't stop them from being together. (KARIVARRY)


She can feel the slight tremble of the floor finally stop; the music has ended its beat and she closes her song with a fade she hopes sounds halfway decent. She takes in a quick deep breath to settle her emotions that rumble deep in her chest and threaten to throttle her by the throat. She finally dares to open her eyes and find Oliver and Barry gaping, eyes wide open. At first, she'd say they're in shock, but as she stares back at them, she realizes the matching looks on their faces is nothing short of complete adoration.

Barry is the first one up, with Oliver coming up just a second later to guide Barry to her.

She suddenly feels self-conscious. She keeps her eyes cast on her bare feet, almost afraid to find out what they have to say about her performance. Initially, she'd been pretty excited to sing it to her boyfriends after having spent months practicing with Lucy, Lena and Alex with nothing more than a beat, a guitar tuner and a lot of bravery. After having just sang it as a three-year anniversary gift, she doesn't exactly feel brave anymore.

A calloused hand comes into her line of sight and she immediately recognized it as the practiced hand of an archer. She reaches for it with her own and tilts her head back up to meet the eyes of the hand's owner and she is almost stupefied by the great amount of love in the piercing blue eyes that belong to her and Barry. Oliver is known to be quite the critic, but just the astounded surprise on his usually stoic features and the firm grip on her hand are enough for her to know he had loved it.

Beside him, Barry is a mess of loose gestures and wide smiles; he's saying something to her, has been for a while now. It's useless to try and make sense of what he's trying to tell her in the middle of it, and also quite difficult to attempt to anyway because of the moisture that collects in her eyes. She raises a hand to tap his shoulder twice, a signal between them to mean _hang on just a second, I can't see what you're saying_. She rubs at her eyes and blinks furiously to rid herself of the blurriness. She sets her gaze back on Barry's lips and gives his bicep a squeeze, meaning _okay, say it again_ or _you can talk now_.

He is chattering and mumbling way too fast and way too excitedly, evident by the avid vacant look in those beautiful non-seeing green eyes, but she gets the general gist of what he's saying, or at least trying to say.

She cuts his animated stammering by covering his mouth with hers in a quick yet passionate kiss. When they pull back, his eyes are on her, almost as if he can _see_ her. He says one more thing to her, a summary of everything he had initially tried to convey: _"You're amazing_. _"_ He pulls her into an embrace she knows is going to last a while.

She doesn't mind one bit and settles in his arms that she has long called one of her homes.

* * *

Oliver looks on at the tangled mess of his lovers in front of him, wide smile and all, Barry's words having said everything he has to say but can't. He joins the intertwined pair, arms wrapping over their shoulders.

Kara looks up and his mouth just starts moving to its own accord, forming the words his voice can't ever push out.

 _"I love you."_

And he does. With all his heart, his being and soul, he loves the pair of them to the brim of the universe.

* * *

Barry knows they shouldn't work: he can't ever see Kara's angelic face or Oliver's handsome one; Oliver can't ever properly communicate with him because he can't talk; Kara will never be able to hear herself sounding as perfect as had just a minute ago.

But they make it work somehow.

After all, they're not the blind, the deaf and the mute the world sees as a miracle; they're just Barry, Kara and Oliver, three people so stupidly in love with each other.

* * *

 _AN:_ _Hello, yes, I am alive. For the past month, I really didn't want to be. I have a support system. I hate my mind. But I am trying. Thank you._


End file.
